


Grow A Backbone You Say? Very Well.

by Banda_Panda8



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Other, Phil and Techno accept Ranboo for his mudering tendencies, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo finally grows a backbone, Ranboo just wants to choose people not sides, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), and that he has said his character is 8'5", not a lot though because I can't really write it, there is descriptions of gore, this is so much better now that Ranboo can actually hold blocks like an enderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banda_Panda8/pseuds/Banda_Panda8
Summary: Ranboo just wanted to choose people. Why couldn't people just listen?It's too late for them to listen now.
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 353
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Grow A Backbone You Say? Very Well.

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard that Ranboo had the backbone of a chocolate eclair, so I gave him a better one. Don't get me wrong, I love his character like it is, but I really wanna see him snap on people one day. Maybe with his new enderman powers he will start to get hostile in some situations? *violently hopes for this because I think he could destroy anyone if he really had to*

Ranboo kept walking backwards until his back hit a wall. He could hear everyone screaming over everyone else, until the voices turned into one jumbled mess of words, no voice really being heard, all the voices being drowned out. He put his hands over his ears to try and muffle the sound, but then he realized that he could hear the Dream/not Dream? voice louder and louder until it too was max volume. The outer voices were screaming about whether or not L'manburg should be blown up or saved, the inner voice screaming that this was all his fault, that he was the one who started this. He remembered back to the times where he messed up. The times where he just folded under any sort of pressure. 

Weak willed.

Backbone like a chocolate eclair.

You blew up the community house.

Learn to stand up for yourself.

This fighting is because you didn't pick a side.

Grow a backbone.

So he did. 

He was always self conscious about his height. After all, the only things that were taller than him were the wild endermen that wandered the server. He was slightly shorter than them due to only being half enderman, but he still towered over the others. Despite this he stood up straight and began walking in between everyone. Techno and Phil were to his left, standing ready by the button that would set everything ablaze. Dream stood in front of him, white mask as cold and unreadable as ever. Tommy, Tubbo, and the rest of those on L'manburg's side were on his right, with Tommy somehow screaming louder than he normally did. He stopped in the center of everyone, but no one stopped screaming. They just yelled around him, as if he was under the effects of an invisibility potion. It was only after he let out a screech, one that sounded far too enderman to have come from someone who was only half of one, that they stopped screaming and started staring at him. He wasn't sure what he was thinking of doing now, but at this point his body was on auto pilot as he turned toward Phil and Techno. He didn't think they were that bad, after all, Techno had tried to tell him to run before the explosions started. If he would've been able to listen into their thoughts he would've heard them both wondering why Ranboo's face looked so much more like an enderman than usual, and why there were more purple particles flying around him. Ranboo didn't even notice that when he spoke he spoke only in Galactic, but Techno and Phil did. They lived with Edward as a permanent roommate, so it wasn't unlikely that they understood him, and they must have because their eyes went wide and they immediately grabbed ender pearls and threw them the opposite way. Right before Phil's pearl landed, he looked back at Ranboo, hoping that Ranboo could understand him.

"If you need a place to stay, come find us." And he vanished, leaving nothing but temporary particles. Once they had gone, Ranboo turned towards everyone else. That was all he remembered.

\-----

Dream couldn't understand Galactic as well as Phil and Techno could, but he still understood a few words from how many times he'd conquered the End on his own. The one that he understood the most was 'death', after he'd had it screamed at him so many times by wild endermen, and never in his life did he think it would come from Ranboo. He wasn't sure what to do about Ranboo, and he could tell that the others weren't either. He heard Phil say something to Ranboo, then him and Techno vanished, having pulled out ender pearls. Them escaping meant two things: Dream was technically alone in this battle, and Tommy and Tubbo were furious.

"Ranboo how could you?! You let them escape after they tried to blow up L'manburg, after they tried to blow up your home??!!" Tommy stepped closer to Ranboo, and Dream was about to warn him but decided against it. After all, he had been trying to get Ranboo to grow a backbone for a while now. Looks like it finally happened. The closer Tommy got to Ranboo the more excited Dream got. If he hadn't had his mask on they'd see that his smile was nearly as big as the one painted on the front, and he started giggleing softly. Tommy got right up next to Ranboo, still screaming nonsense at him about how he should join Tommy's side and help them find Tecnho and Phil, about how he should just suck it up and pick a side because sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do, and how....

Then there was silence.

Dream opened his eyes which he didn't even realize he shut when he started giggleing. He opened his eyes to a sight he never expected. Tommy was inches away from Ranboo's face, seemingly choking on his words for once, and surprisingly holding eye contact with Ranboo. Something he noticed about Ranboo was that the non-enderman side of him was nearly all gone, the only thing left was the color of his eye. Almost as if the enderman instincts were overwhelming the other half. Then he noticed the hand sticking out of Tommy's back. Void black skin with purple freckles, nails that had elongated themselves to piercing claws with blood dripping from the tips, the hole in Tommy's shirt where the hand was stuck through, and the arm that was attached to none other than Ranboo. Dream's blood ran cold as Ranboo spoke in common tongue, but with the accent of an enderman.

S̸͕̲͖͎͆̓̂̑̅h̷̞̥̣̙̭͉͗͋̄̔͝ū̷͎̖̎͒̈̐͛͠t̵͈̞̫̔͊͋͊̒ ̵̰̫̞͕̺̗͑͒͌̊ư̶̝̥̝̦̝͈̘̏̓̓͛̕p̴̯̆͗̓͠͠ ̴̩͇̙̔̿̏̀̀̃y̴͔̽̈́̽̏͗̕̚ǫ̵̢͖̪̣͙̔̓ͅú̴͓͔ ̷̨͍̖̏̆ͅà̵̢̞̹̲͈̮̩̏̋n̶̢̬̗͊̿͒̈̇̕͝ǹ̵̛̝̗̱͠ͅo̷͕̦͊̓̊̓̾̚y̶̬͚̺̽̂́̈̌i̸̧̢̺̣͑̊͋̎̔̈́n̷̢̢̠͉̠̺͛̒͑g̷̼̘͚̗̾͒̑͘ ̸͉̗̹̇̒͊͛c̴̻̣̩̮̺̊͐̿̚h̶̢͉̫̪̟̕ī̵̺̻̠͓́l̴̲̠̺̥͈̘̭̐̈̍̉͘͘d̵̝͐̐̌̃̈̈.̶̨̠̫̽ Ranboo ripped his hand back and Tommy fell to the ground, lifeless. He flicked some of the blood off his claws, looked up at Dream, and spoke with that same accent, Ý̷̩͈̪̖͂͋ȏ̶̦̱̦̙͈̃̾͜͠͝u̶͓̾'̵̨̳͈͂̈́̏̆r̵̰̤̣̃̇̇̇͗ȩ̶͇̲̅ͅ ̴̪̻͖͇͌̓͂̎̏n̷̹͍͇͕̥̰̑̿͗̕͝e̶̩̘͇̫͛̔̆x̶̡̰̩͂̎͠t̸̛̠͊̋̚ 

Ranboo lunged. Dream quickly realized that this was not the Ranboo they all knew, and that he was about to murder them all. He sidestepped Ranboo and drew his sword, ignoring the screaming coming from the others pleading for him not to hurt Ranboo. How could they not see what was happening? Dream got distracted trying to tell them what was going on, giving Ranboo the chance to sneak up behind him and smack him with a boulder he had picked up. Since when could the noodle pick up boulders? Enderman ability, Dream guessed. Dream fell to the ground and the boulder was slammed down onto his back, breaking it and effectively trapping him there. 

R̸̘̥̹̯̈́̏̈́̀͜ȩ̵̦̦̜̫̗͛͋̂̾m̵̬̟̗͙̈̃̒͑̾̑e̸̢̓͆̌̌͑͘͘m̶͎͕̠̄̿̾̍͘ḃ̸̛̤̈͊̑e̷͚̫̝̰͍̦̤̎̓̉r̵̡̲̲̬̽̓̉͆͝ͅͅ ̸̞̟̪̟͉̉͑̽̕͝D̸̟̊r̷̹̜̹̭͋͆͑͊è̶̛̬̍̆̽͘͜á̴̬̣̥̗̿͂̎͂ͅm̶̗̬̘͔̬̥̆͛̊͐͐͗ͅ ̸̭̍̎̅̓t̶̻͉̂̿͑͊͐͐͑h̴̨̥̜̖̝̄̉͘i̷̭̰͂ͅs̸̥̥̬̒̓̆̋ ̸̡͈̹͔̦̏̎̿̀̓̋͘ǐ̶̠̠̞̺s̷͙̈́̉̐̚͠ ̴̝̔ȃ̷̧̯̯l̵̢̢̰̣̘̖̽͒̓͜l̷͓̠̈́̑̓̍͋̈́̚ ̴͍͚̩̯͙̟̬̃̂̎ỵ̶̧̨̧̉͝ơ̷̲̹̹̺͛̈́̆ụ̴̻̘̱͈̉r̴͈̅͑͌͊̆̾ ̶̡̡̨͕͇͉̲̐͂͆͘f̷̨̣̙̪͉̩̂͌a̷̰̜͌̓̕u̵̘̓̓̂̂͆̋̂l̷̠̼͚̐̾̾͐̚ţ̶̦̮̗̤̪̈́̒̅͂̇̿.̶̘̃̊̔̈́͜ Ranboo knelt down so his face was almost level with Dream. N̶̖͍̋o̴̳̐͊w̸̻̖̉̄ ̶͕̭̎̃y̷̫̕o̶͈̖͛u̴͎̒͠'̴̛̱͑r̸͈̠̽e̵̠̼͒ ̴̟̌g̸͈̐o̵̟͗i̸̲͂n̶̖͎̈̽g̶̺͋͝ ̴̧̣͝t̵͔͒o̵̡͒ ̵̬͍̇̕w̷̞̃͜ā̵̗̗̒ţ̶̌͠c̷̢͓̀h̵̞͠ ̴̘̄̕m̶̟̭̾e̶͉̋̈ ̸̹̙͆å̵̗̱s̵̝ ̴̙̋͆ã̸̭͝l̸̡̛̪̚l̴̞̹͐̾ ̴͍͘͝ͅy̸̛̖͐o̶͕͗ụ̵̐r̷͖͝ ̴͎̍ş̴̂̅ȩ̴̃r̸̘̊v̸͔͂̆ë̶̢͓́r̸͔͎͌ ̴̘͑m̶̫͙͛͘a̵̹͠t̶̤͝ͅe̵̡͌s̵̗̀ ̷̟̎̓d̴̯̦̿͠i̸̬̾e̷̡̐́,̴͔͝ ̶̰̐a̵̟͎̒̋n̴̯̐̾d̵͉̤ ̸̻͈̕ẗ̶̡̪h̵̞͎̽͋é̷̛̤ņ̶̝͊ ̶̨͓̔I̷̪̯͆̾'̶͙̉̎l̸͕̉l̴̦͋̓ ̴̕ͅḳ̴̢̅i̶̹̰͊l̸̛̮̥l̶̩̿ ̵͈̫̿̏y̸̻̽͛o̶̢̦̽u̴̡̲̾ ̶̲̫̒̊o̴̻̹͂n̵͓̳̒c̷̭̒͊ę̸͉̃͗ ̸̘̩̎͒a̸̯̎n̷̢̠̎d̶̤͎̕ ̷̱̓́f̷̨͘o̵̭̊͛r̶̞̈́̈́ ̶̻̝̎̑á̴̠l̴͎͂͝l̵̢̹̄.̷̺̒͌ Unable to move because of the boulder, Dream watched as Ranboo walked calmly over towards the others, who were too frozen in fear to have gotten out of there. They tried to talk to him, but they just all started yelling over each other again. Ranboo flinched a little, likely being overwhelmed by even more screaming, and seemingly decided right then and there that they would stop screaming for good.

Fundy was the closest one to him at the time, and consequently he was the one to get a clawed hand around his throat one moment, and the next to have said hand rip out his throat, leaving nothing but shredded skin and muscle behind. Fundy fell to the ground, head barely attached to shoulders, and everyone finally realized that they weren't going to get away from him. With speed unlike any they'd ever seen in a human Ranboo made his way through the whole group, slowly but surely silencing every one of them, all while Dream was held under a boulder with no chance of escaping. 

He stopped in front of Tubbo briefly and snapped his neck, the bones breaking with a defening crunch. He'd never give another speech on a podium again.

He went to Quackity and stuck his claws in his eye sockets, and with one swift movement he tore Quackity's head in half. He'd never stare at Ranboo again.

He paused slightly in front of Niki. After all, she had always been nice to everyone. Then he remembered her screaming at him earlier, telling him once again that this was all his fault because he wanted to pick people and not sides. So he ripped out her heart. It seemed fitting, after all, she was always so nice.

The others fell quickly after that.

\-----

Ranboo stood tall, looking upon the damage he had brought. Then he turned back to Dream slowly, relishing in the fact that the one and only Dream was trembling where he lie. That the one and only Dream was scared of him. In a sorf of effort to make Dream less scared, he spoke in common without his accent.

"This is all your fault Dream. I just wanted people to live peacefully with each other, but you wanted war. You wanted power, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. So here's a common saying for you; it was never meant to be." With his final words, Ranboo picked up the boulder from Dream's back, and slammed it down on his head. 

With a final look around the carnage around him, Ranboo started to feel his head go dizzy. He had used up way too much of his energy killing them all, and he was nearly covered head to toe in blood. As his claws shrunk back he started to shake. He needed somewhere to go, needed to find someone to help.

"If you need a place to stay, come find us."  
Phil's words rang out in his head. They still wanted to help him even though they knew what he was planning to do earlier. He remembered speaking in Galactic.

E̸͇͈̿v̶̪̳ê̸̠̅r̶̟̜̕y̷̜̚o̵̻̬̅̂n̴͍̰͛̊e̴̙̙͛͑ ̷̢̽ḥ̴̩̆ě̶̲̘r̵̪̽e̷̦̺͑̕ ̸͕͍̕w̷̰̔̓í̸͖͒l̶̦̊l̴̨̈́͘ ̴͉̥͝m̸͚͝e̷͎̅ë̵̲́͂t̶̞͐ ̴͕͔̏̕t̵͍̽͝h̸̗̼̃̍ę̵͍͒͝i̶̗r̶͖̹̿ ̵̮͉̿ḑ̶̟̍e̴͈͠͝a̴̗̗̓̚ț̸̈́ḧ̴̦͙.̶̥̃́ͅ ̴̪̠͂̆Ḏ̶̛̈́o̸̫͐͑ͅn̴̟͇͆̚'̷̛͉̓t̴̤̹͋ ̵̥̜͊̚b̴̛͚͛e̶͍̪̍ ̵̙̓h̴̻͖̏e̴̓ͅṛ̷͋̀ę̵̒ ̷̝͋̇ẉ̵̓h̷̜̜̋̇e̶͎͍̍͝n̸̥͚̐ ̶͈͇̃i̶͎̭̾̔t̶̪͠ ̸̢̟̃h̴̙̿̈́ȃ̶̦͕͛p̷͓͍̌̀p̵̞̏e̷̹͎̒̈́ṉ̵̢͒͝s̸͍͉̉.̷͍͑͜

They understood what he was doing, and still offered their help. So he mustered up just a little more energy and focused on Phil. After a while of concentrating he was finally able to teleport to him. He was in the middle of their living room, with the two sipping tea on the couch. They didn't flinch when he suddenly appeared in their living room, Phil simply reached down to a brewing stand on the table and picked up a third cup of tea, handed it to Ranboo, and gestured to the chair across from him.

"Oh I'll just stand thank you. I wouldn't want to get blood on the chair." Ranboo took the tea and blew on it twice before taking a sip. Blackberry. His favorite.

Phil chuckled, "Please Ranboo, that chair has been covered in way more blood than what's on you, it'll be fine to sit in." Phil gestured again and Ranboo finally sat down. They sat there in silence for a bit, content with drinking their tea, until Ranboo finally spoke up.

"Man I hate governments." This sentence everyone into a fit of laughter, and as the laughter died down Techno spoke up for the first time since Ranboo got there.

"Join the club buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> In case the text is too hard to read, here is what they all say in order   
> -Shut up you annoying child.  
> -You're next.  
> -Remember Dream, this is all your fault.  
> -Now you're going to watch me as all your server mates die, then I'll kill you once and for all.  
> -Everyone here will meet their deaths. Don't be here when it happens.
> 
> Thank you to Minxiboo for commenting and letting me know how to do this!


End file.
